De l'incompréhension à la révélation
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: C'est un peu difficile de résumer cette petite histoire... Il y a Shiro, Kuroh, et Neko un petit peu elle aussi. Du yaoi ! Si vous ne voulez pas en lire, même de manière aussi soft, rien ne vous oblige à mettre le nez ici (le refrain est connu). J'espère juste que cela vous plaira si vous en êtes adeptes...


Bonsoir ! Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai rien posté, ni répondu aux reviews et je suis sincèrement désolée pour cela. Je n'ai pas eu la motivation, ainsi que le temps d'écrire pour poster ici, pendant une très longue période. De plus, je voulais éviter de faire l'erreur de mettre une histoire en cours... Je ne veux pas qu'on me lise et qu'on soit arrêtés en pleine lecture, pour un temps indéterminé.

Mais une envie m'a poussé à écrire pour me vider un peu la tête et en voilà le résultat. Ce n'est pas une fanfiction sur Fairy Tail, mais sur K, qui est un anime très bien, plein d'allusions de boy's love, de graphismes de qualité et de bishonens à en faire des hémorragies nasales à la chaîne.

Je conseille de le regarder. Enfin... Réflexion faite, si vous êtes là pour lire cette fanfiction, en théorie, vous connaissez probablement déjà.

L'histoire se place après un petit moment dans l'anime, soit quand on connaît la véritable identité d'Isana Yashiro. Je ne voudrais pas spoiler, même un peu, la moindre personne sur le déroulement de l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**De l'incompréhension à la révélation** (Oui, j'ai pris le premier titre qui me passait par la tête et qui me semblait bien pour illustrer le texte ci-dessous. Na.)

Isana Yashiro. Son fléau et son roi. Son maléfice et sa bénédiction. Il y avait beaucoup à dire sur leur rencontre, sur leur relation et sur les sentiments divers que lui, Yatogami Kuroh, avait contracté d'abord dans un déni total, puis dans un effarement doublé de suppositions en chaîne. Quand cela avait-il commencé, déjà ? Dès les premiers instants où il s'était fait tourné en bourrique ? Il avait beau s'arracher les cheveux et se maudire pour ne pas en connaître la réponse, aucune illumination ne vint toquer à sa porte un peu plus tard. Kuroh était perdu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'énerver, et heureusement, sur le concerné qui agissait de manière toujours aussi tête en l'air et insouciante. Ni de lui faire à manger, changer ses draps, vérifier que tout allait bien, et autres préoccupations du quotidien.

En bonne « maman » qu'il était, il s'occupait aussi de la plus jeune et, accessoirement, la plus énergique d'eux trois : Neko. La Strain était toujours aussi indécente... Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui faire porter des vêtements, et même des sous-vêtements, ce qui lui avait valu une journée entière dans les magasins, à devenir rouge comme une pivoine à la moindre remarque, tandis que Shiro s'amusait avec un sourire espiègle et angélique. Bref, sans s'en rendre compte, cette dernière le sauvait au moins de situations embarrassantes dont il se serait évidemment passé.

Quand il rougissait sans raison face à son souverain, il appréciait en un sens que la cadette se précipite dans la pièce pour montrer avec ferveur la chose qui l'aurait intrigué pour la journée, et faisant passer à la trappe silence compromettant, questions pièges, ou sourire amusé de la part de monsieur tête en l'air, sauf quand il s'agissait de le mettre gentiment mal à l'aise.

Par contre, il était moins appréciable que Neko le balance tout droit dans tout ça. Kuroh en avait des exemples en tête aussi, pour ce cas-là... Quand elle l'avait balancé dans la salle de bains, trempé après une bataille d'eau (à sens unique...), avec Shiro présent à l'intérieur de la dite pièce, et qu'il était resté debout, droit comme un piquet, plus rouge que rouge, et balbutiant comme un enfant pris en faute.

- « Kuroh ? Tu es songeur... Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier ? »

Le brun releva la tête et lança un regard interrogateur, puis détourna le visage en grommelant.

- « Non. Tout va bien. »

Il était de mauvaise humeur ? Cela lui faisait donc deux choix : le taquiner ou attendre qu'il se confie de lui-même pour savoir pourquoi il tirait une telle expression. Dans le premier cas, Kuroh le gronderait probablement... Mais dans le second, il ne pourrait pas obtenir quelque chose de concret, n'est-ce-pas ?

- « Tu sais, quand tu es grognon, ton front se plisse... juste ici. » Shiro sourit, accompagnant le geste à la parole de son index. « Tu devrais faire attention pour qu'aucune ride ne vienne gâcher un si joli visage. »

Un rougissement accueillit sa remarque, qu'il accueillit lui-même avec un nouveau sourire. Kuroh avait beau être surnommé le « Chien Noir » et avoir un comportement strict, bien dans les règles qu'on lui avait enseigné, fier, il était adorable à sa manière. Et dans tout les cas, il était toujours ludique de taquiner un peu ses nerfs. Enfin... Cette fois, c'était pour son enquête ! « Pourquoi Kuroh était si étrange ces derniers temps ? » pouvait en être l'intitulé rapide et simple. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait un peu asocial pour très peu.

- « J-Je ne suis pas grognon ! » rétorqua celui-ci, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air agacé. « Ni préoccupé. Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. »

- « Ce n'est pas bien de me mentir, tu sais. » Sourire contre grimace. Le round allait être serré... De son côté, il avait sa bonne humeur, sa patience et, surtout, sa motivation à savoir coûte que coûte. « Tu peux tout me dire. »

Tout lui dire ? Non, on ne pouvait jamais tout dire totalement à une personne... Il y aurait toujours quelque chose qu'on garderait uniquement pour soi. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n'y avait pas de mot à mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait. Isana Yashiro était... Son roi. Là était sa seule et unique certitude en ces temps de troubles intérieurs. Cependant, cette pensée comprenait un nombre incalculables d'ambiguïté quand on y regardait d'un œil plus attentif...

On ne rougissait pas sans cesse face à la personne vivante qu'on respectait le plus. De plus, il était encore moins logique de vouloir un contact physique plus... approfondi avec l'être en question. Kuroh était toujours partagé entre repousser le contact par habitude, par gêne, pour plein d'autres raisons, et le laisser se prolonger, par pulsion, si on pouvait dire. Le déni n'était pas encore tout à fait parti...

C'était de sa faute tout ça. A être... lui. Certes, Isana Yashiro n'était pas un être parfait. Il n'était pas pour autant indigne d'intérêt... Il était fascinant, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'on le voyait sourire dans la pire des situations, comme s'il allait encore une fois flâner sur le toit d'un des bâtiments du lycée avec son ombrelle écarlate.

Il vivait avec lui et la boule de poils, dorénavant. Il y avait mille raisons supplémentaires à le trouver digne de la confiance qu'il ressentait en lui, et de se dire paradoxalement qu'un être pareil n'irait pas très loin, vu qu'il ne se nourrissait que de riz nature, car il ne savait pas cuisiner autre chose... Kuroh ne sentait pas écrasé par cette relation de roi et de vassal. Quand il ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, il se sentait simplement à sa place auprès de lui.

- « Je n'ai rien à dire... » Non, il n'était pas question de confier des pensées aussi intimes et désordonnées à son roi. Véritablement hors de question. Il ne fallait même pas y songer.

Ce dernier choisit donc d'utiliser son ultime stratagème.

- « Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire... ? »

Il ne fallut pas plus que cette moue mi-triste, mi-déçue, pour lui arracher un nouveau soupire. Shiro n'allait donc jamais abandonner ?

- « Ne fais pas cette tête là. » Allez, il fallait essayer d'être le plus convaincant possible. « Je ne refuse pas de le dire. Il n'y a simplement rien. »

D'un geste machinal, Kuroh attrapa la tasse abandonnée face à lui pour clore définitivement le sujet, et en but une gorgée. Qu'il recracha aussi sec.

- « Q-Qu'est-ce que cette mixture ?! » s'exclama-t-il, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de manche, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

La main de Shiro vint tapoter son épaule, alors que son rire s'atténuait volontairement pour ne pas le froisser et le voir s'enfoncer dans une mauvaise humeur plus appuyée.

- « C'est rare que tu sois aussi tête en l'air, Kuroh... C'est plutôt mon rôle. » Shiro passa lentement son doigt à la commissure de ses lèvres, n'obtenant par miracle aucun grognement en bonus. « Tu es quelqu'un de précieux. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à me faire part de tes problèmes... D'accord ? » Le roi d'argent sourit, plus tendre encore dans son geste. Il se demandait si cela serait suffisant pour savoir, cette fois... Les mots avaient été prononcés avec sincérité. Face au silence de Kuroh, il avait le temps de se remettre en tête son but premier et d'espérer une réaction positive...

- « Je... »

Il l'incita du regard à continuer. Kuroh ne regardait pas dans sa direction, mais il était sûr qu'il le sentirait malgré ce détail.

- « C'est gênant d'évoquer un tel sujet, alors je préférerais que tu oublies. »

- « D'accord, je vois... »

La nuit tombée, ni l'un ni l'autre avait pris place dans le lit. Ce dernier était donc occupé sans problèmes par Neko qui s'était endormie comme un loir depuis un petit moment.

- « Shiro ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

La chaleur estivale de la chambre était durement supportable... Ils avaient eu l'idée commune, sans se concerter, de se rendre au toit du bâtiment des dortoirs, pour profiter un peu de l'air nocturne.

- « Non... Et toi non plus on dirait. »

Le sourire de Shiro mit légèrement l'autre mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, ses paroles de tout à l'heure lui était revenues sans cesse en tête... Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans ces conditions. Quand son esprit allait enfin le laisser tranquille au sujet d'Isana Yashiro ?

Un long moment passa. Ils étaient côte à côte, Shiro appuyé sur la rambarde doucement de ses avant-bras, et lui se tenant face à celle-ci sans soutien de fer.

- « Kuroh ? »

- « Hn ? »

- « Je crois avoir identifié la source de tes préoccupations. »

Vraiment ? Kuroh fronça les sourcils, attendant des précisions. Comment pouvait-il... ? Il n'avait pas été si transparent, avec tout ses efforts pour rester correct, si ? Pour réponse, tout aussi silencieuse, Shiro se redressa lentement et approcha son visage du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Avant de pouvoir poser la question à voix haute, une pichenette vint s'abattre sur son front.

- « Laisse ton instinct prendre le dessus parfois, Kuroh. Ça te fera du bien. Et si tu as envie de faire quelque chose vis à vis de moi... Tu peux le faire. » Le même sourire encourageant et ce regard compréhensif... Kuroh se mordit la lèvre.

- « Même si... » Il fut coupé par un contact chaud, rapide, et vaguement sucré, sur ses propres lèvres.

- « Si c'est cela dont tu as envie... Fais-le de toi-même la prochaine fois. »

Isana Yashiro... Le roi posa le doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, ou peut-être plus désormais, et sourit encore une fois.

- « Je t'attends en bas. Ne tarde pas trop à me rejoindre... » Le sourire s'élargit, une lueur particulière pétillant dans les yeux du souverain. « Kuroh ».

De son côté, Yatogami Kuroh, était déboussolé, l'air perdu, comme un oiseau tombé du nid. « La prochaine fois... Isana Yashiro, ce n'est pas moi qui serait surpris de la sorte ! ». Il avait toutefois repris contenance en quelques secondes, rouge, mais le regard déterminé.

C'était un baiser... Il lui avait offert un baiser. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Et s'il suivait son instinct... Ce n'était ni du dégoût qui s'était formé à cet acte, ni de l'agacement ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Juste... sa réponse. Shiro était son roi et il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il pourrait tout lui offrir, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ : tout.


End file.
